


the bored and the restless

by spoke



Category: Aaahh!!! Real Monsters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	the bored and the restless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



“Oblinaaa, Krumm, you gotta help me!” Ickis shrieked, running into the room and staring at his friends with wide eyes.

Krumm looked at Oblina, who hadn’t looked up from her book. “Uhhh... Help you with what, buddy?”

“I’m BORED.” Ickis announced, and fell straight forward onto his face. Which got him a snicker from Krumm at least, but that was like two seconds of not bored.

“Well, what are we supposed to do about it?” Krumm asked. 

“Oh, _entertain_ him of course!” Oblina turned her page, only briefly glancing at him. “Really, Ickis, everything cannot be scaring all of the time! _Some_ of us are trying to _study_.”

“Oooh, _some_ of us are trying to _studeh._ ” Ickis griped, rolling over to stare at her. “It’s not like there’s even a test tomorrow or anything.”

“Yes, I’m actually learning without the threat of a _test_ looming over me. Imagine that.” Oblina said, staring at him out of the corner of her eye.

“Tests aren’t a _threat!_ I _laugh_ in the face of tests! ...besides, I’m the one who does the looming around here, sister, and don’t you forget it.” Ickis laughed, and demonstrated.

“Yeah yeah, we know buddy.” Krumm complained, and then cringed. “Well, great, now _I’m_ bored.”

Oblina sighed and put down the book, to a relieved sigh from Ickis. “Yes, it does seem to be contagious. But what do we _do_ about it? I haven’t got any ideas. What about you Krumm?”

Krumm snickered, sliding out of his microwave. “Uhhh.. we could go back to that pet store? That was fun.”

“Oh nonono, no more pet stores. Not after the bird! I can _not_ understand why humans keep such horrible creatures around, I really cannot. Besides,” she glared at Ickis, “some people have _no_ manners.”

“Well how was _I_ to know the bird could talk?!” Ickis laughed. “Who keeps a talking _bird_ around, I mean don’t humans eat birds? How do you eat something that _talks_ to you.”

“Yes, the mysterious customs of _humans_.” Oblina sneered. “That is most certainly what I was referring to.”

Krumm sighed as Oblina stalked out. “Ickis. We saw you teaching it what to say, remember? Come on.”

“Oh yeah.” Ickis snickered, hurrying after them. “Still, it was kind of funny.”

“Ehhh, maybe a little, but don’t tell Oblina I said that okay buddy?”

“My lips are sealed!”

“Wait, where are we going now?”

“Uh, she didn’t say. And she isn’t here.” They both squeaked and rushed after her, or at least in the direction she’d probably have gone. Luckily she’d hadn’t gone far; she was waiting for them around the third corner, arms folded and foot tapping. 

“Hi Oblina!” Ickis squeaked, and ignored her narrowed eyes. “Ummm, where are we going now?”

“Well, I don’t know about you two I’m _sure_ , but _I_ am going to the library.”

“But you were just studying!” Krumm whined. “And it wasn’t any fun at all!” 

“Not _our_ library, the _humans’_ library!” Oblina snapped, walking off again. “And I’m sure it shall be infinitely more interesting than sitting in our room, whining about being _bored._ ”

* * *

“Oh for the love of little wriggling worms! That is the _third time_ one of these humans has simply shoved a book back in my face!” Oblina hissed, glaring at the feet that passed by on the other side of the shelf. 

“Yeah, it’s like they don’t even see us.” Krumm muttered, aiming an eye to peer through a gap in the shelf. “I swear like five of them have made eye contact and not even cared that they were looking at a detached eyeball! It’s depressing.”

Ickis flopped dramatically against the books. “I knoooow. It’s like they don’t even _care_! Look at them, all... scurrying around like ants. What could be more important than being scared of us?!”

“I’m pretty sure they don’t think about it that way, buddy. I mean, to do that they’d have to be sure we existed, and then we’d be in trouble... hey! I think I figured it out! It looks like they’re studying for something.” Krumm squinted, trying to make out the papers. “Yeah, no, I can’t read that. But it sure looks like schoolwork.”

“Well, I don’t care what they’re studying _for_! We came here to scare and that’s exactly what we’re going to do!” Ickis declared, in that deeper and slightly worrying tone he only got before something dramatic happened.

Then he giggled, holding up a book. “I have a _plan_.”

* * *

The viewfinder flickered, at first showing nothing but rows of books. It shifted slowly to the tune of Krumm snickering and whispering, “This is going to be so good!” Ickis could be heard shushing him from somewhere off screen. “Sorry buddy!”

Then the distinctive clouds of one of Krumm’s more noxious stenches began to rise, at first to seemingly no effect. The class muttered, a little impressed with the resilience of the targeted humans. A moment longer and muttering began to spread amoung the humans onscreen, just as the Gromble started tapping a foot. “Well?”

Ickis’s grin was undeterred. “Wait for it...”

Krumm’s snickering under the viewfinder matched his snickering in the scene. “Go on. Go looking!”

One of the humans muttered, “Did something die in here?” before getting up and talking to a librarian, who seemed very disturbed herself. She waved the other human back to her seat, causing a brief whine of disappointment from Krumm. “Come _on_!”

All was not lost, however, as the librarian went towards the shelves instead. They heard her say, “Now really, how many times do we have to say not to reshelve the books. This isn’t even close to where it belongs!” 

They briefly glimpsed the title ‘A 101 Stenches and How to Get Rid of Them’ before what had appeared to be a bookmark turned out to be Oblina, rising like a snake from the pages and shrieking hideously as she continued to shift.

The librarian stumbled back, shrieking, and assorted students began to rise and call out to her, which was when Krumm’s stench finally penetrated their study numbed and sleep deprived brains. Various groans, gasps and some retching could be heard as the panic began to spread, though some of them managed to make it to the librarian and to suggest they should all flee.

By now the monsters watching were waiting for Ickis to loom in front of the door, causing the human crowd to break and scatter shrieking back into the library. Cheers broke out as some of them fainted, and others scrambled into rooms further in the building, followed by Ickis’s threats and blustering. “You’d **better** run!” he was still yelling, as the viewfinder flickered off and Krumm’s grinning face was revealed.

“Yes, yes, well _done_ , Krumm, Ickis and Oblina. A _marvelous_ scare!” the Gromble praised, as Krumm went back to his seat. “Now, settle down class. And who would like to be next to share?”

Krumm laughed as he settled down. “Maybe you should get bored more often, Ickis.”

“It really was quite fun, Icky.” Oblina agreed, smiling at him.

“Thanks guys.” Ickis beamed, sighing as he waited for the next scare to be shared.


End file.
